The Fury
by Stone
Summary: PG-13...just to be safe.....It's not mine...My sister wrote this and asked me to post it for her. There are 4 more chapters........need 10 reviews to post chapter 4 and 13 to post final chapter
1. It Starts...

Chapter 1 It Starts......  
  
  
Mina walked silently through the park, a book in hand.  
God that Serena! She can be soooo annoying! Ugh!  
  
Whoosh!  
  
What was that?  
She looked towards the bushes. She felt very warm all of a sudden. As she  
turned around a huge flaming green ball struck her from behind. Since she  
wasn't transformed into Sailor Venus, not that it would help; the ball had a  
deathly impact.  
  
Mina was literally vaporised.  
  
===============  
  
Ring...ring...ring!  
Hmmm... I wonder where Mina is? " Ames did you reach Mina yet?"  
  
" No, no one picked up the phone Serena. I guess she's not home yet."  
  
Awww, I shouldn't have gotten her so annoyed. I feel so bad.  
I should have went out to look for her, not Lita and Rae! I guess I'll talk to her  
when she gets back.  
  
===============  
  
" Lita, lets check the park, she always goes there when Serena upsets her."  
  
" All right, good idea Rae."  
  
They jogged to the park, going down a path, that goes through the middle of  
park.   
  
" I wonder where she is Rae?"  
  
" Me too, I hope we find her."  
  
Lita looked down and saw something orange stuck in a sticker bush.  
  
" Rae look! It's Mina's ribbon!"  
  
" Wow! Look at the ends of it. It looks like it was burnt!"  
  
" Burnt? Let me see!"  
  
Whoosh !  
  
" Lita... what was that noise?"  
  
" I don't know. Lets get out of here, I don't want to stick around to find out  
what it is."  
  
Oh what if it's a heart snatcher! " Lita wait; it could be a heart snatcher, lets  
transform."  
  
" Jupiter...Star...Power!"  
  
" Mars...Star...Power!"  
  
Sailor Jupiter and Mars stood in the path back to back. They were ready to  
attack whatever they heard.  
  
" Come out where ever you are," yelled Sailor Jupiter.  
  
" Don't be a coward! Face us!" threatened Sailor Mars.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued....... 


	2. Tuxedo Mask to the Rescue....

Chapter 2 Tuxedo Mask to the Rescue.....  
  
" Come on creep! I can take you !" Screamed Jupiter.  
Evil cackling is heard, growing closer and closer by the second. " You are so  
toasted Sailor Scouts!" Hissed two snakey voices.  
  
All of a sudden two huge green fire balls shot at the girls. They dodged them.   
But they weren't prepared for another attack so fast they were just getting up  
from rolling under the flames, when two more balls were released striking them  
hard in the back.   
  
" Three down, two to go," hissed the monsters. They slithered away quickly, into  
the darkness.  
  
====================  
  
Hmmm I wonder whats takeing them so long? " Hey Ames, lets go look for them,  
okay, I am really worried they've never been gone this long; and neither of them  
are answering on their communicators!"  
  
" Good idea serena, they have been gone a long time, I begun to worry as  
well. Lets check the park I bet they have gone there. It seems like a place they  
would go to look for Mina."  
  
====================  
  
" Lita.... Rae.....!" Yelled Serena.  
  
" Mina...........!" Yelled Amy and Serena togerther.  
  
No Answer......  
  
Whoosh !  
  
" What was that Amy? Oooo I wish Darien was here. The park is really scary at  
night. Lets tramsform, I have a real funny feeling about this place."  
  
" Okay Serena, Good idea then I'll be able to scan the area for whatever that  
was and the other scouts."  
  
" Wait Amy, is it me, or is it getting seriously hotter here?"  
  
"It's not just you i feel it too......."  
  
" Amy ! Behind You !" Serena screamed.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh........Serena..........! "  
A huge green fire ball smahed Amy, leaving behind a smell of burnt flesh.   
Serena, still screaming, ran from whatever hit Amy.  
  
I have to transform! I wish Darien was here. Oh my god that guy just toasted one  
of my best friends, he's gonna pay!  
  
" Moon.....Crystal.....Power!"  
  
Serena kept running. She couldn't face this thing alone.  
  
"Someone...help me...." She cried.  
  
At that moment a dark figure swung out of a nearby tree, grabbing Sailor Moon,  
saving her from the oncomeing danger.  
  
" Tuxedo Mask! Thank god! I don't know what's after me. Whatever it is it just  
tourched Amy! And probably the others too! Oh....I'm so scared !" She cried  
clinging to Tuxedo Mask, tears spilling.  
  
" Be strong Sailor Moon! I'll always be there" he said. She just held on tighter as  
they swung away from danger.  
  
====================  
  
They were now hopping roof to roof until they got to the roof top of his  
apartment complex. Where they transformed back into Serena and Darien.   
Where they stayed wrappe 


	3. Goodbye My Love....

Chapter 3Goodbye My Love............  
  
In Dariens apartment, Serena sat on his bed, silently crying.  
  
" Oh Serena don't cry, we'll get them back somehow."  
  
" And what if we don't?"  
  
" I'll always be there, no matter what."  
  
" I hope so," whispered Serena, as Darien wrapped his arms around her. Serena  
shivered in his warm embrace. Noticing her shivering Darien pulled a blanket  
around them, then laid back on the pillows with her in his arms around her.  
  
"Oh stop your cryin, it'll be Alright, just take my hand, hold it tight, I will protect  
you, from all around you, I will be here dont you cry, cause you'll be in my heart,  
believe me, you'll be in my heart, Ill be there, from this day on now and forever  
more, you'll be in my heart, always," Darien sung in a whisper.  
  
Aw, thats are song. He always knows how to make me feel better. I wish I knew  
why I am so cold.  
  
" I love you Darien."  
  
" I love you too."  
  
Serena turned her head slightly, and met his lips as they reached for hers. For at  
least an hour they lay there, kissing away all their fears and pain.  
  
Suddenly the door bursts open, and the monster slithered in interrupting them.   
  
" I got you now my pretty, and your dumb boyfriend too!"  
  
" Who are you, the wicked witch of the East's husband?" asked Darien.  
  
The monster held up a crystal ball, inside you could see the images of Mina,  
Amy, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Mars--dead!  
  
" Run Serena!"  
  
" No, I can't leave you Darien."  
  
" No Serena! Go!" He said turning towards her.  
  
" Ahhhhh!" Serena screamed as she saw a green fire ball grew in the monsters  
hands."  
  
" Moon......Crystal.......Power!"  
  
" All right you disastrous, Slimy, Snake, In the name of the moon, I shall punish  
you!"  
  
The green ball shot out of the monsters hands heading straight for Sailor Moon.  
  
" Sailor Moon," he yelled as he tackled her out of the way of the ball, " Run!"  
  
" Not without you!"  
  
Darien picked up Sailor Moon, jumped out the window, landing on the balcony,  
his back facing the inside.  
  
" Get out of here now!" He yelled pushing her towards the fire escape.  
  
But Sailor Moon was stubborn and stayed by her love. " I'm not leaving  
without....." She was cut off as Darien was struck by a green ball of fire. The  
impact sent them flying over the balcony, but luckily they landed in a heap, on  
the first floor canopy. Not long after they fell the eight feet to the brick sidewalk.  
  
"Darien..."  
  
" Serena..." he managed to mutter.  
  
" Oh no! Please don't go! Don't leave me! I need you!"  
  
" I.....Love.....You...." he whispered his life slowly ending.  
  
" Nooooooooooooo!" Sailor Moon cried, now in hysterics, she couldn't take this.  
  
CRASH ! Rain started pouring down on them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued.............. 


	4. Never Give Up......

Chapter 4Never Give Up......  
  
  
CRASH!   
  
Oooo ! I hate thunder. Those monsters will pay.   
  
She got up, still crying, and she ran, and ran, untill she reached the outskirts of   
Tokyo -- away from any people who could get hurt.  
  
Okay, you can do this Serena.  
  
" All right you moon dusted creep, come out! " She waited in the dark,  
impatiently.  
  
Whoosh!  
  
" You got it moon princess! Grrrrrrrrrrr! " Green fire balls shot through the air,  
missing Sailor Moon by inches.  
  
" Moon....Crystal.....Elimination! "  
  
Thud!  
  
Nothing Happened to the monsters! What am I gonna do? "  
  
"Is that all you got ? " A huge green fire ball grew in the monsters hands. It shot  
out with lightning speed, and struck Sailor Moon hard in the stomach. The  
impact sent her flying 20 feet into a gigantic oak tree.  
  
Laughing, the monsters turned around in triumph, after watching Sailor Moon's  
body slump to the ground.  
  
I can't give up! I refuse to let go..... let go of hope. I have to get up. I can't let  
go of my life. I can't die!  
  
" No.....," Sailor Moon whispered gasping for air. She stumbled to her feet, the  
tree holding her up.  
  
"Moon... Crystal... Power!" The crystal exploded with a warm white light   
concealing the monsters. It hit the monster as it was turning around to face her.   
The monsters were blown to pieces.  
  
" Noooooooo.....................! " The monsters hissed as they exploded into a million  
pieces.  
  
  
  
Sailor Moon, so drained of energy sighed and passed out after transforming  
back into Serena.   
  
Then she slumped to the ground and lost consciousness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued............ 


	5. The Awakening.....

Chapter 5The Awakening.......  
  
  
  
Serena awoke in Dariens apartment, in his bed. Darien was by her side when  
she awoke but he was asleep holding her hand, with dried tears on his cheek.   
  
" Darien........" Serena whispered.  
  
" Serena....." He whispered slowly awaking. " I thought I lost you. "  
  
" You almost did, but the thought of you kept me alive."  
  
" Oh, I love you Serena."  
  
" I love you too. ''  
  
They fell asleep in eachothers arms, after giving themselves to eachother. For  
the first time in weeks, Serena fell asleep with a smile on her face.  
  
====================  
  
  
Serena awoke in Dariens arms. It was a bright and sunny day, Darien was  
sleeping peacefully, a blithe smile on his face. When he awoke they held  
eachother for a while, until Serena fell back asleep.   
  
Darien stayed up and called the other scouts, Lita, Rae, Mina, and Amy, and  
invited them over for breakfast.  
  
Serena was overjoyed when she woke up, crawled out of bed, straitening the  
big T-shirt of Dariens she was wearing. She yawned as she walked into the  
kitchen, but grabbed a chair quickly and started pigging out on pancakes.  
  
Everyone laughed. After she was done and the others, they went into the living  
room and sat around the coffee table, talking. They all sat in a circle except  
Serena, who was on Dariens lap.  
  
" I'm so glad you guys are okay," Serena said.  
  
" We are okay because of you," chorused the girls.  
  
Serena was so happy, she couldn't help smiling. Darien wrapped his arms  
around her, she looked at him and just kept on smiling.  
  
  
  
  
To be continued.........  



End file.
